Black Teleporter
by phantasmbreaker168
Summary: Shirai Kuroko found herself in Victorian England by accident. A certain earl and his butler grew an interest with her abilities. Now the teleporter found herself dragged along with the adventures with the Queen's Guard Dog.


Time-travel-it is quite an insane idea to be able to travel through time. For me, time is like a flowing river that its currents keep on flowing forward and no turning back, just keeping on moving forward. Although I might say that the scientists scattered all over Academy City are pondering the possibility of turning back time. If they are able to produce espers who could slow down earth's rotation or make people to live up to 250 years, time travel can be quite possible.

I learned to hate, no _loathe_ the idea of time travel the hard and most excrutiating way possible. Sure, it was partially my fault why I was stuck in the 19th century with a stuck-up 12 year old kid and his butler who by any means, is not human at all. The worst? They hang out with strange people and I was somehow dragged into the mess of the queen's guard dog just because of the fact that they were the first people I saw and the butler being curious with my ability and such.

Oh wait, that must be confusing for you . I'm getting ahead of you so let me start from the beginning.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What? Outsiders?", I yelled by the phone. It is a very rare occurrence. Outsiders are generally allowed during the Daihaisesai but ones that are reported to Judgment or Anti-Skill are quite rare. It was just after dismissal at Tokiwadai, I wanted to sleep or have some precious time with onee-sama but duty calls.

I sighed and got my bag, just in case the intruders are in large numbers. My bag contained another strap of metal spikes that could be enough to defeat a small army. Not that I'm planning to fight them, anyways. I'm still tired but I have sufficient energy for at least three arrests this day.

When I made sure that I was prepred, I got the phone and said, "Uiharu, send me the coordinates".

"Y-yes", Uiharu said. The sound of keys tapping and violent clicks filled the other side of my phone. "Okay, the cameras indicate that they are somewhere in District 10. Somewhere in the back alleys or between them."

"Okay", I replied. I concentrated and made a mental calculation. Calculations that go up to the 11th dimension can cause quite a headache when first used but Tokiwadai, being one of the best and most prestigious schools in esper development polished my skill that I have no trouble using it from arresting delinquents to stalking onee-sama. Such useful ability.

I arrived at District 10 the second I opened my eyes. The district has always what it seems. Dirty, unkempt, and emanated with the air of rebelliousness. As expected of a place dominated by Skill-Outs and disapponted Level 0's. Vandalisms covered the walls. The grey and brown brick buildings were dirty and abandoned, albeit with litters of weaponries and such, some have chipped walls with rusted metal rods sticking out of them. An assortment of differently colored cloth were hung between alleys, probably to avoid surveillance from satellites.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, using my teleport to make work easier. Thankfully, there were not much people that infested the district. The Level 0's are probably busy ransacking shops and stealing cars. After some time wandering, I found people, people who were in strange clothing. Strange, after all, there were only a handful of churches located inside this city yet this people were wearing modified nun habits and priest clothes and they were stowing something in a black van that was parked in the side.

Oh the Holy Name of God, they were the representatives of churches yet they commit something unforgivable.

I willed myself to go their location, "Judgment desu wo", I declared, holding out the green armband that was pinned in my sleeve.

The people had foreign looks, blonde hair and such but seriously, I have no time to describe how they look considering that I am going to take action. One of them sent me a heated glare she said some gibberish to her companions. She nodded and pulled out a deformed wooden rod which vaguely resembled a branch of a tree.

The people were giving me bad vibes and something inside me persisted that I should get this thing over as soon as possible. A beam of white light exploded from the wand and tree mutation thingy. The energy shot forward and destroyed anything hit by its power. Fortunately, I was able to dodge, if I hadn't I would have been a charred lump by this time.

I was in midair when something hit my back. Excruciating, burning pain. It was as if some shameless somebody put an iron rod fresh from the furnace and branded my back.

_How were they able to-_

Oh yeah, she has companions. I cursed myself for being so stupid. The woman, the same one that almost shot me with the beam of light looked at me. My sixth sense was tingling madly but the pain on my back still lingered and too much pain and loss of concentration disables the likes of us to beam of light came closer, the whole light grew in size and encompassed them me in white strange light. It was blinding me , so I closed my eyes and slowly the blackness took over me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I opened my eyes, a painful headache welcomed me to reality. It was annoyingly painful, it slows down my senses, makes me sleepy and worse, slowing down my calculative abilities. I breathed in and out several times, my breth came in loud pants. Cold sweat was swelling my forehead. Gladly, the pain lessened as each moment passes.

_Where did they take me?, _I thought. Assaulting a Judgment member just like that and kidnapping, religious sects in the world are slowly becoming more vicious and deadly by the moment.

The place they sent me was ancient. There was a little light coming from beyond the curtain and to top it off, the source of light were ...candles.

_'Wait...WHAT? Did they take me to some movie set or something!_

But I soon realized that I'm not in one. There were no cameras, no crew, no lights, no green screen, no director's seat. I gulped nervously thinking what will happen an how I ended up in such a weird place. My heart was accelerating in my chest and veins around my temple pulsated unnaturally.

My surroundings, aside from the fact that were bathed with the light of candles were very Victorian. The walls were intricately patterned with rosy designs and gold linings. THe curtains, as much as I can make out, were held together by a rope and the people were wearing elegant dresses and well-tailored suits, if I'm not locked up here in a cage far too big for a bird, I would've believed that I'm in some kind of Cosplay convention. Except for the fact, that the people present have masks that covered their faces halfway.

Gladly, I was still in my Tokiwadai uniform, although my clothes were scratched and I probably looked like somebody who went through a war if there was a mirror in front of me right now. Nothing bad and my metal spikes were still intact by my inner thighs and my Judgment custom PDA was safe and sound in my pocket.

"And now for the much anticipated event of the night", a bishounen in white suit declared. The cloth covering the cage was removes, a girl about my age was sitting there, her eyes blindfolded with a black cloth. She has greyish-blue hair and wore a pink ruffly, frilly dress. "You may appreciate, enjoy and treasure her that will make a ritual shine even more. It is up to the customer whether or not we sell her in pieces. Her eyes are the contrast of a beautiful sky and a deep forest. I shall reveal them now."

A woman in skimpy red one-piece suit removed the blindfold. "Let's start with 1000 guineas", the bishounen declared.

_An underground auction? That must have been illegal. More importantly, where am I? I'm not in Japan, I can tell. But...urgh forget that! More importantly, why they sell cute girls for ritual sacrifices. Nobody could do something as vile as that. Wait, what if this place is used for kidnapped girls to become prostitutes?! Nooooo! My chastity belongs only to onee-sama and onee-sama alone. Wait, did I time-travelled? It explains the design of my surroundings but is that really possible? The white light that hit me is actually a weapon that can bend the spacetime continuum? It's possible in theory but that's technically impossible considering..._

My thoughts evaporated, my mind was blank, my body was stiff. Darkness suddenly enveloped me. Pitch black darkness. For no apparent reason, the hair of my napes stood unnaturally, shivers were sent down to my spine and I was more nervous as ever. It was as if some unspeakably evil found its way to this place. Unsurmountable evil. My sixth sense could tell

I was nervous I quickly placed my hands beneath my thighs but considering the fact that I could not see my target, it would be like shooting a gun with no aim or accuracy. Screams emanated the air, random squels and crunching of bones filled the room. Blows were exchanged and yelps of pain was heard. It didnot even last for five seconds but somehow the tension in my chest remained the same.

The candles went back on, like somebody would turn a switch of light on and off. Maybe the assaulter was a pyrokinesist, that was all that my Level 4 brain could theorize. But rituals and stuff? Magic? I huffed at the indication, those things are the blight of Science. My mind pictured a dark-skinned and blonde-haired woman in a gothic lolita outfit. It did not help at all.

"My, my", a tall, handsome man in with glasses said, talking to the girl in the cage. "You really have no talent but getting captured, do you?". His tone was worried with a hint of mockery in it.

"As long as we have a contract proof, whenever I call you, wherever you are, you will find me", the girl said. Contract Proof? That sounds like a plot from Goethe's Faustus.

The man as I judged by the sounds were walking towards the girl who was in the cage.

_This is my chance!_

I quickly did a mental calculation and went away. Unfortunately, my solution was not as refined as I thought I would be, the headache still lingered at the back of my head and the burn in my back seems to have worsened.

I was holding my head, the pain was threatening to creep up in my head. The pain is something that cannot be easily ignored. I pushed the pain back and ignired it, the headache lessened a little bit but with the pain, I could probably muster 10 teleports at maximum.

I scanned my surroundings, I realized that I was in fron of the stage of the auction. The tall, pale man who is ascending a small flight of stairs and the girl in the cage both wore an expression of shock. Bodies littered around me, the sadistic people earlier were strewn across the floor, unconcious but no one is dying. Probably.

"Sebastian, get rid of her. If there is a witness in this event, it shall forever stain the Phantomhive name! That's an order!", the girl commanded. I gasped in shock, the girls' eyes were of different colors. One was sapphire blue and the other was deep purple with a white pentagram on it. As far as I am sure of, decorative lenses should not be present in this time period.

The man, who is now identified as Sebastian, shook off from his daze and bowed politely to the girl, "Yes, my Lord". My Lord? But that's a girl, right?

_You need to worry other things, Kuroko. The guy is about to kill you._

Sebastian pulled out cutlery beneath his suit. How can he hide all of those underneath his coat and does not make him fat at all?

He threw the first barrage of butter knives at me, in which I easily dodged with my ability. The knives stabbed itself to the wall behind me. I was in midair and Sebastian does not seem to detect me, I touched the metal spikes underneath my skirt and directed them to his not-so vital points in his body. As much as I am a member of Judgment, I have a high degree of justice and such and murder is still a crime in every place in the world.

"Oh", Sebastian said, his tone was quite amused despite the fact that he was pinned on the ground with metal spikes in abdomen, shoulders and neck, "It was quite a long time since I saw your kind. Hmmm, perhaps half a millenia or so". Sebastian removed the spikes with casual ease, not even a single drop of blood stained his clothes.

"What the?", I said, bewildered. I quickly touched the mental spikes that was left and sent them to his vital spitted out some blood but he was still throwing those knives at me . I was able to dodge them but the pain was slowly coming back. When I had nothing left, I touched at any random object that I came across, candle holders, people, the cage, the knives on the walls, but each time I do so, my aim was becoming less and less accurate and the pain was stedily becoming annoying to the point that I am not able to use my calculations correctly.

I narrowed my eyes, the thing is not something a normal human could shrug off. We were fighting for about 5 minutes, but that was the longest five minutes of my life. Sebastian does not seem to have trouble even when bleeding heavily and my senses were slowly losing their function. I could collapse at any moment now.

"People with talent are quite troubling to fight with, shall I continue, bocchan?", the man Sebastian drawled. He was still holding the silverware and my hand was touching the wall, preparing to use the thing as a weapon. "She doesn't seem to have meant us any harm and was dragged into this."

The young master (I accepted the fact that he was crossdressing, some people are sensitive about this topic I got the feeling that if I injure the brat's pride, it would be pretty much the end of me with a butler using tableware as weapons) scrutinized me carefully. Absorbing every detail of my body.

"Does not seem harmless? Look at her no proper lady would wear a skirt that short. Furthermore, what's with those disapparation and metal spikes and those lewd undergarments and she does not look harmless?And to think that she lasted five minutes with you, have your abilities dulled, Sebastian?!", he declared angrily as he went out of the cage, the bars broken, courtesy of his butler, Sebastian.

"I promise", I yelled, "I don't mean you guys any harm. I landed here by accident. I was on my duty and then somebody hit me with a white beam of light and boom! I found myself here".

Both of them tilted their heads confusedly, aside from the slight accent in my English, my vocabulary was probably strange for them. Where the hell did they send me?

I knew it was difficult to convince them of my innocence. The young guy does not seem to trust anybody and Sebastian, I get the feeling that he is quite a sadistic bastard.

"Then what are you doing here?", Ciel asked his solitary blue eye glaring at me as if I should speak the truth and truth alone.

"What year is it?", I asked. As stupid as it might have sounded I need to know if I am somehow marooned in this time forever without my beloved onee-sama. The prospect itself of not being with her for the rest of my life scared me much more than falling to the depths of hell.

"1888", the butler replied. An invisible being splashed a bucket of icy water over me.

"1888? Tell me your joking.", I said, just to make sure that I'm not stuck 100 years from the past.

1888 in London City. No Academy City. Few espers or gemstones.

"I'm punked", I muttered beneath my breath. With all those teleport that I have done, the pain was now unbearable and excruciatingly irksome.

Then suddenly, my senses dulled. My vision was blurring and the annoying headache returned, the pain was too much to bear. I panted heavily and sweat started to pour drastically from my pores. I shouldn't have teleported with that kind of headache, now it was worse. Bile was slowly rising up and I puked clear liquid on the majestic carpets. The pain was worsening at every second, my feet woobled and I was able to support myself on all fours on the floor. Before I knew it, the world turned black.

**My first attempt on a crossover with Kuroshitsuji.**

**So, what do you think? Kindly leave a review...**

**Do you think that shall I continue this crossover?**

**Leave to your reviews or you can also PM me for suggestions**

**~BB168~**


End file.
